


An Indefatigable Guide to The Natural World of Magic

by Lelelea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance has witchy tendencies, M/M, difficult mom and son relationships, magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Keith Kogane is forced to leave the Garrison of Magic when they discover his half Galra parentage. As we all know, any young man in possession of a burning desire to prove himself to the world must be in want of an adventure. However, this adventure is a lot more than he bargained for...There are giant magical kitties and a lot of explosions.





	An Indefatigable Guide to The Natural World of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a different writing style. Hoping that this goes well. I don't really have a beta-all mistakes are my own. You can find me on tumblr at cold-flash-burns

The dream that had haunted him ever since his days at the Garrison was back. He woke with his feet tangled in sweaty bed sheets, the sun already up and casting golden shadows over his ceiling. His shack looked even more dilapidated in the light of the morning.

This time, the giant red cat had roared when it had seen him, rearing and slamming its huge paws on the ground in front of him. He had understood it this time, what the roar meant. He could still feel the vibrations in his very being.

_Come home!_

But this was his home. His father had died battling the unearthly blazes Zarkon's forces had set, and he had carved out a place for himself in the desert alongside the little water dragons and beady-eyed lizards. This was where his father had met his mother, where they had loved each other until his mother had gone back to war, never to return. Here his magic could safely flare purple behind wards without him having to hold it in, desperate to not harm someone. Here, he was just Keith, Galra and human, not half and half, undeserving of both worlds. He'd taken Shiro's words to heart, held them against his chest when he had been alone and lonely because the only man who could ever successfully fly on a dragon had once believed in him.

His eggs were overcooked and had little bits of shell in them, but he ate them nonetheless, chewing mechanically. Today, he would have to make his way to the market. His supplies were running low and he was determined to excel at summoning his blade when hunting down the pack of giant lizards that had been harassing him repeatedly the last few weeks. He was contemplating making the last of his coffee when there was a panicked pounding on his door.

"What?" he yelled at it, making no move to get up. He was sick of the sprites playing pranks on him.

"Please," someone yelled back, "we need help! My friend's sick!"

It could be bandits, Keith mused, summoning his knife. But it also could be someone who needed his help. He hefted the blade and then opened the door a tiny crack. He was met with a breathless wide-eyed face of a man supporting another man who hung limply from his broad shoulder. He pushed his way in past Keith. A smaller man trailed in behind him and Keith narrowed his eyes at him, scenting the smell of human magic. 

"What happened to him?" Keith asked, watching them commandeer his old salvaged sofa. Their uniforms looked familiar and with a start he realized that they were from the Garrison. 

"One of his potions went wrong," explained the bigger Hunk. "Exploded when he tried to use it against the djinn."

"Djinns are impervious to human magic," said Keith. 

"Obviously," said the man. He held out a hand and Keith stared at it.  "The name is Hunk, and over there is Pidge." The smaller man waved at him before going back to work on the unconscious man. "The one I just carried in is Lance."

"Good to meet you," said Keith, still nonplussed. "How did you find me?"

"Pidge did," said Hunk. "He's excellent at finding things."   
  
"Ah," said Keith, standing there awkwardly. 

"Kogane, do you have a bezoar?" asked Pidge, standing up. 

"No," said Keith. "But I can help." He moved forward and put two fingers on Lance's clammy forehead, pulling at the reserves of Galra magic deep inside his soul. He thought very hard about waking up, about the sun and the hot desert.

Lance sat up ramrod straight, wheezing. He clutched at Keith's hand, pulling it away from his face.

"Are you all right?" asked Keith. Pidge and Hunk stared at him with identical expressions of amazement and fear. 

"Oh, I would recognize that mullet anywhere," Lance rasped, with annoying smirk. Keith deeply regretted ever opening his door and ruining his morning so thoroughly.

   
 "I don't have a mullet," he said.  
  
"Keith Kogane, you totally do," replied Lance. "Oh my god, that is Keith Kogane you guys! I was neck and neck with you in the griffon simulator!"

  
"I don't know him," said Keith.


End file.
